


Lazy Afternoon

by emirain



Series: When We Get Better [2]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emirain/pseuds/emirain
Summary: Mark and Roger being dorks. And napping way too early in the day. And still getting used to being gay.





	

"Come here," Roger finally mumbled.  
Mark looked up from his place across the bedroom carpet, blinking at his roommate. "Hm?" He asked. 

Roger laughed slightly, "Get over here," He looked down at the pale carpet, trying not to get awkward about this.

"Kay," was all Mark said in reply, scooting across the carpet and lying down next to Roger. He rested his head on Roger's thigh before continuing to play on his handheld gaming device he'd gotten for his birthday.

Roger sighed contentedly as he ran a hand through Mark's hair and across his forehead. Sometimes it just felt better to have Mark right there, against him, just as a reminder that Mark was real. Mark wasn't going anywhere.

Unlike Roger.

As if he could read his roommate's mind, Mark set down his handheld and rolled over, pressing his face against Roger's stomach. "Stop thinking so hard," Mark groaned in annoyance, voice slightly muffled. Roger laughed, making Mark giggle with him.

"How do you know I'm thinking?" Roger asked, lightly pushing Mark's side. "That dumb look on your face," came Mark's response. Roger's eyes narrowed before he shoved Mark off of him, grinning mischeviously. Mark caught onto the playful tone and quipped with a smile, "What's wrong? Too gay for you?" 

That's it. Roger laughed as he pinned Mark to the ground, who managed to wrestle Roger back pretty well. For all of ten seconds. Mark quickly became unable to fight back, or maybe he just didn't want to. 

Either way, Roger had him down on the ground again and began lightly tickling the shorter man's torso as a form of taunting.

"Roooog!" Mark squeaked, turning onto his side and curling into a ball in defense. "Hm, it was funny cuz it was true." Roger said before ceasing the tickling, instead lying down behind Mark, facing his back. 

"What was?" Mark mumbled, still wary of another ambush. 

"Before...that was pretty gay," Roger explained as he wrapped both arms around Mark's waist, "But not as gay as this."

Roger pulled Mark closer, now spooning him, and pressed a series of quick kisses onto his blushing cheeks.

"Stop it," Mark whined half-heartedly, though it was clear he was enjoying the attention. "Why?" Roger grinned, gently sucking on Mark's neck. "I'm--" Mark attempted to sputter out an explanation, but came up short.

"Exactly," Roger kissed the top of Mark's head before resting his face against the ginger locks.   
They quickly fell into a light sleep, the afternoon light seeming to dim away just so they could nap.  
And all was well.


End file.
